In digital content delivery systems, the multimedia content is broadcasted to user devices by a broadcasting unit through communication channels. The broadcasting unit is connected to a plurality of content providers that provide their actual digital content to the user devices. The content providers may include for instance television and/or digital television service providers.
During transmission of the signals from the broadcasting unit to the end user devices, errors might appear in the multimedia content due to bad conditions in the transmission channels, and consequently the user might receive corrupted content.
Existing systems are known that allow retransmission of the erroneous data, thereby ensuring that all the data will be received by the user devices. However, as the bandwidth available at the broadcasting unit level is a spare and scarce resource, there is a need for a system and a method that allow optimization of the bandwidth for data retransmission.